El ojo del Dragon
by Jarzo 852
Summary: Que pasaria si Natsu fuera rechazado por la mujer que ama, su primer amor, ademas de que el Dragon Slayer de fuego se encontrara con una entidad misteriosa que esta a punto de morir, que consecuencias traera al mundo de Eartland este inesperado encuentro y los poderes que este extraño le otrogara a Natsu. NatsuxHarem
1. Chapter 1

Aqui les traigo mi nuevo y tercer fic, quise hacerlo de Fairy Tail y Naruto pero queria hacer algo que yo nunca he leido jeje, espero que les guste la idea.

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que los personajes de Fairy Tail y Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores u autores.

Capitulo 1:El encuentro entre el Diablo y el Dragon

Era un día caluroso en la ciudad de Magnolia y pero nos localizamos más concretamente en el bosque donde podemos ver a un peli rosa indeciso, esta persona era Natsu conocido también como Salamander y uno de los miembros del gremio más poderoso de Fiore Fairy Tail.

Natsu: vamos tengo que decírselo, es el momento perfecto-se decía este mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Lo que está pasando es este momento puede ser el momento decisivo en la vida de Natsu o debería decir en la vida de un Dragon Slayer y Natsu recordó las palabras de su padre adoptivo el gran dragón Igneel.

"Recuerda Natsu cuando un dragón Slayer se enamora de una humana, su amor están poderoso como el de un dragón y amaras a esa persona para siempre…pero si tú no eres correspondido hijo mío entraras en la peor fase de un Dragon Slayer la soledad".

Natsu: jeje no he olvidado tus palabras viejo y te lo aseguro…Erza es la correcta-dijo un animado peli rosa hasta que esa voz de su mejor amigo e hijo lo llamo.

Happy: hey Natsu vamos ya que Lucy nos espera en el gremio…y recuerda que ella es nueva-dijo el animado gato parlante.

Natsu: ¡OE CLARO HAPPY!-grito este mientras se Happy se posicionaba en su hombro y el peli rosa partía rumbo al gremio.

Gremio Fairy Tail.

Se puede observar como siempre al gremio tan animado, Cana bebiendo hasta hartarse, Elfman con sus cosas de hombres, Gray desnudo como siempre, la sexy Mirajane en la barra junto con una rubia de grandes proporciones y la mayoría de los miembros del gremio festejando entre ellos el grupo Shadow Gear con formado por Jet, Droy y la hermosa Levy Macgarden hasta que la puerta se abrió y un peli rosa entro animando más al gremio rumbo hacia el par de reinas que se encontraban en la barra.

Natsu: hola Mira, Lucy-dijo animado este mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja-

Mira: vaya Natsu te ves más animado hoy será que…al fin se lo dirás-dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras Natsu se sonrojaba.

Natsu: bueno si…quizás-dijo este, la verdad era que Mira le había sacado la verdad a Natsu sobre quien le gustaba, y cuando esta supo que era Erza se sorprendió pero bueno esos eran los sentimientos del Dragon Slayer.

Lucy: eh de que hablan decirle que a quien-pregunto esta intrigada, debido a que hace tan solo unos días se unía al gremio.

Mira: ah lo que pasa es la hoy Natsu se le confesara a la chica a quien ama-dijo esta en pose pensativa.

Lucy: ehhh enserio anda Natsu dime, dime quien es-decía está tratando de sacarle un nombre al peli rosa.

Eso fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja más conocida como Titania Erza Scarlet aparecía junto a un peli azul con una marca en la cara, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de todos.

Erza: ¡DONDE ESTA EL MAESTRO!-grito esta.

Jet: este no creo que anda en la reunión de los líderes de los gremios-dijo este mientras Erza al escuchar eso refunfuño.

Mira: porque Erza, que pasa y quien te acompaña-dijo está haciéndose una idea.

Erza: él es un viejo amigo que me encontré, su nombre es Jellal Fernández y quiere unirse a Fairy Tail-dijo esta.

Mira: bien…para que buscas al maestro-volvió a preguntar la peli albina.

Erza: lo que pasa es que en mi antigua misión escuche sobre un gremio oscuro que quería usar algo llamado Lulaby así que iré a exterminar a ese gremio, pero como el maestro no está creo que iré sola…bueno con Jellal-dijo esta esto último sonrojada.

Jellal: bien vamos Erza, la próxima vez que vengamos que quiero unir al gremio-dijo este mientras partía con Erza, pero un peli rosa no hubo a desprocesar esta oportunidad.

Natsu: Erza no ocupas más ayuda quizás Happy, hielito y yo te podamos ayudar-dijo Natsu con esperanzas.

Erza: no Natsu, mejor no iremos Jellal y yo, además no quiero que seas una carga para nosotros -dijo esta lista para irse pero el peli rosa la interrumpió de nuevo mientras Mira miro feo a Erza por esas últimas palabras.

Natsu: este Erza podemos hablar un minuto…a solas-dijo este tímidamente mientras Erza lo veía extraño y asentía nada perdía con hacerlo.

Erza: bien vamos a la parte trasera del gremio-dijo esta mientras se dirigía allí.

Jellal: te esperare en la salida de la ciudad Erza-dijo este mientras la llamada asentía.

En la parte trasera del gremio podemos ver a un Natsu callado y una Erza con prisa.

Erza: bien Natsu que pasa-dijo esta con prisa aunque estaba preocupada por la forma de actuar de él peli rosa.

Natsu: Erza…este...Erza yo quería…este-decía el Dragon Slayer en susurros.

Erza: ah otro día me dices Natsu tengo prisa Jellal me espera-dijo este mientras se retiraba pero las palabras de él peli rosa la detuvieron.

Natsu: espera Erza yo…yo te amo y quería saber si…saldrías conmigo-dijo este mientras sacaba una ramo de rosas rojas, mientras que Erza quedo en shock procesando lo que acaba de escuchar de su compañero de gremio.

Erza: que tonterías dices Natsu-recrimino la pelirroja.

Natsu: Es la verdad Erza yo te a…-pero antes de terminar esa simple frase Erza había golpeado a Natsu mandándolo al suelo, haciendo que las rosas se desparramaran por todo el lugar.

Erza:¡NO DIGAS COSAS SIN SENTIDO NATSU!...me alagas pero a mí me gusta otra persona así que lo siento Natsu además con tu lado infantil sería difícil mantener una relación seria no solo a mi sino a cualquier mujer ahora me marcho Jellal me espera-dijo esta de forma serio para seguido marcharse, dejando a un Natsu destrozado.

Natsu se quedó paralitico en el suelo, mientras que de pronto se levantó, se sacudió el polvo que genero con la caída para partir rumbo al bosque, el peli rosa necesitaba estar solo pero si se podía observar bien, se podía notar como dos personas se habían percatado de todo, una rubia y una peliblanca.

Lucy/Mira: Natsu-susurraron ambas al unísono preocupadas por el Dragon Slayer pero ambas lo sabían lo mejor era que estuviera solo.

En el bosque de Magnolia se puede ver a Natsu sentado cerca de un lago recordando dolorosamente las palabras de Erza, sobre todo las de su padre adoptivo el gran Rey Dragon del fuego Igneel.

"Recuerda Natsu cuando un dragón Slayer se enamora de una humana, su amor están poderoso como el de un dragón y amaras a esa persona para siempre…pero si tú no eres correspondido hijo mío entraras en la peor fase de un Dragon Slayer la soledad".

Natsu Pov: la soledad…eso suena raro y poco satisfactorio-pensó este pero de pronto algo raro paso, de él cielo se abrió un agujero de color negro y Natsu lo vio, vio como alguien caía de ese extraño agujero el peli rosa sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el lugar de la caída, pero ese acontecimiento sumado al de hace unas horas cambiara para siempre nuestro amigo de extraño color de cabello.

Lugar de la caída.

Se puede ver a un cuerpo más específicamente al de un pelinegro con varias heridas pero lo más llamativo de él era que la mitad de su cuerpo parecía ser diferente y su ojo izquierdo era de un color purpura con varias ondulaciones.

¿?: Jaja maldito Uzumaki venciste esta vez-seguido de estas palabras el extraño hombre empezó a toser sangre.

Natsu había llegado a lugar de la caída para seguido notar el cuerpo tirado en mitad de la nada dentro de un pequeño cráter.

Natsu: ¡ESTAS BIEN!-grito el peli rosa.

¿?: Mmmm quien eres-dijo la figura misteriosa.

Natsu: me llamo Natsu Dragneel tranquilo iré a buscar ayuda-dijo este pero el extraño lo noto, ese joven frente a él estaba dolido algo lo afligía.

¿?: Detente a mí ya no me queda nada de vida de hecho ni se cómo estoy vivo ni como llegue aquí pero dime…que te aflige joven-hablo el extraño.

Natsu: pues…la mujer que amo me rechazo…y no sé qué hacer siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho peor que cuando recibo un golpe-dijo este mientras apretaba los puños, el peli rosa ya se hacia la idea a quien le era que le gustaba su amada reina pelirroja.

¿?: Jeje te digo algo nos parecemos chico…dime mocoso qué harías si tuvieras el poder de un dios, el poder de cambiar la vida de todas las personas-dijo este.

Natsu: pues lo usaría para protegerlos a todos incluso a ella…no importa si me rechazo aunque me duela siempre la protegeré aunque deba venderle mi alma al diablo-dijo Natsu de forma decisiva.

¿?: Me gusto esa respuesta chico porque te encontraste con él, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha mocoso nunca lo olvides ahora te daré el poder de un dios, el poder de mi ojo izquierdo te daré el Rinnegan antes de morir-dijo Madara mientras hacía esfuerzos para levantarse.

Madara Pov: a un que sea una sola vez, ayudare a alguien sé que no expiara mis pecados pero este joven me recuerda a mí, antes de saber que Mito se iba a casar con Hashirama-dijo este pensando en su antiguo amor.

Natsu: de que hablas que es el Rinnegan-dijo Natsu.

Madara: el poder de él ojo maldito, ven acércate y…si quieres proteger a esa chica sácate tu ojo izquierdo-dijo Madara.

Natsu: que-dijo este alarmado.

Madara: para poder obtener poder tendrás que hacer sacrificios-dijo el Uchiha.

Natsu estaba pensativo hasta que recordó las palabras de erza "no Natsu no quiero que seas una carga para nosotros" esas simples palabras lo decidieron todo.

Natsu: bien lo haré-dijo el peli rosa mientras su mano derecha se cubría de fuego, mientras que en un rápido movimiento Natsu se había sacado su ojo izquierdo usando solo sus dedos la sangre no paraba de salir.

Madara: te implantare mi ojo, tendré que ponerte células de Hashirama alrededor de el para que tu cuerpo acepte el poder, además dejare un poco de mi chacra encerrado en tu ojo así te enseñare como usar chacra, y las cosas básicas de cómo usar el Rinnegan el resto correrá por tu cuenta pero mi firma desaparecerá en una semana así que aprende lo más que puedas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Natsu, esto porque cayo inconsciente debido a la perdía de sangre.

1 semana después de él encuentro de Madara y Natsu.

Se puede ver a un Natsu descansando frente a una tumba, Natsu se encontraba en una pradera abierta donde el viento mecía el pasto que estaba más crecido mientras que las vestimentas de él peli rosa consistían en una su usual chaleco sin anda debajo de él además de unos pantalones negros, una gabardina de color negro larga, su inseparable bufanda blanca regalo de Igneel y un parche en su ojo izquierdo de color negro con el emblema de Fairy Tail de color naranja con matices rojos.

Natsu: gracias por todo Madara-sensei no sé qué será lo que abras hecho en tu mundo pero me ayudaste a obtener este gran poder prometo no defraudar nuestra promesa…de solo usar el Rinnegan cuando sea necesario-hablo un serio Natsu al momento de retirarse de la tumba de su sensei, aunque nadie lo sabía, aunque Madara no lo sabía con solo darle ese ojo a Natsu cambiara muchas cosas en el mundo de Eartland.

Espero que les gustara y decir que el harem de Natsu por el momneto tengo en mente que seran Erza, Lucy, Cana, Mira y Levy por el momento jeje, mientras que la conti quizas la tenga para el otro fin de semana o dentro de 15 dias todo depende de que no me dejen mas proyectos, gracias por leer se despide jarzo chao


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap, me alegra que la idea les haya gustado no saben la felicicdad que tube al ver tantos reviews ahore los respondere, ah y agradeerrles me dieron muchas ideas jeje:

joakiin-14: hola amigo y gracias por el review y sobre por que le di solo a Natsu un ojo fue por que mas adelante planeo poner a Natsu a pelear con aquella persona que tiene el segundo no dare spoilers solo dire que los sorpendere bueno creo que los sorprendere jeje, mientras que con Jellal a un no se que hacer con el tengo varias ideas entre ellas rival de amores, pero en la saga de la torre del paraiso tengo que ver bien como la adapto para que funcione bien con la historia.

.1: Hola y gracias por comentar y estate tranquilo que reza se tragara sus palabras de eso no hay duda.

treeofsakuras: me alegra que la historia te pareza interesante, mientras que lo de la soledad lo explicare un poco en este cap aunque no tan profundo, y en un inicion queria que Natsu aprendiera a usar el mokuton pero para ello debera entrenar, ademas no olvidemos que Madara solo le enseñara lo basico mientras que quien le enseñara a usar el mokuton sera un misterio solo dire que es rubia, tenia mucha pechonalidad y posee una marca en su frente...creo que fui muy obvio y gracias por comentar.

Zafir09: Hola Zafir09 y si por fin Madara ahce algo bueno en su vida xD y me diste una idea con lo de una fem Naruto, se me ocurrio ponerla como si fuera la hija de Naruto y haya llegado a Erthland por tal X razon mientras que Lisanna planeo ponerla en el Harem y sobre wendy mmm tendre que pensarmelo muy bien debido a que queria que ellos llevaran mas una relacion de hermanos pero mas adelante planeo hacer una encuesta soobre algunas chicas para el harem de Natsu, solo dire que seran minimo 10 y maximo 12, entre ellas ya tengo a alas 5 primeras todavia me falatan las demas y gracias por comentar.

alexzero: Hola amigo y si eso tenia planeado que Natsu combiana sus tenicas con Jutsus de Madara, y gracias por los nombres no se me ocurria nada y me diste una idea y espero que disfrutes la conti jeje

caballerooscuro117: oh gracias amigo eso de los elementos no se me habia ocurrido seria genial implementarle eso, pero seria mas o menos cuando Natsu se coma el Etherion para que este al comerlo asimile los elementos para que pueda comerlas mientras que Ultear y Jenny planeaba hacerlas parte las otras nose debo pensarlo un poco mejor.

minato scarlet: me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que disfrutes la conti.

sanada del tengu: me alegra que te guste, y planeo hacer el fic largo pero no mucho tengo que ver como acoplo mejor mi tiempo paea escribir por lo menos un poco al dia.

Renuncia de derechos: Decir que Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores u autores.

Capitulo 2: Llegada al gremio, zarpando hacia una nueva misión.

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Natsu y en el gremio de Fairy Tail en estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una fiesta y ustedes se preguntaran, ¿Por qué una fiesta cuando uno de sus miembros está desaparecido?, bueno esto es porque hace menos un día Titania junto con su compañero Jellal y nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail habían derrotado al demonio Lulaby además de salvar a todos los maestros de los gremios más importantes ganándose la ovación de todos de los miembros de él gremio.

Pero se puede notar como 2 personas y un gato que no estaban celebrando junto con los demás.

Mira: no saben nada de él todavía-hablo la albina con un tono de preocupación.

Happy: Yo quiero que Natsu venga "snif" el "snif" no ha venido a nuestra cabaña "snif"-halo el gato azul entre sollozos mientras Mira tiernamente lo abrazaba y lo acurrucaba haciendo que el pequeño gato apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de Mira.

Cana: tranquilo, Natsu vendrá-dijo mientras sostenía un barril de cerveza.

Mira: ya Happy seguro que ahorita vendrá, no te sulfures y tu Cana deja de beber un poco-dijo esta mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al lloroso gatito.

Cana: no, aún tengo set-hablo esta para seguido seguir tomando

Lucy: Mira crees que Natsu se fue…por eso-dijo esta refiriéndose al rechazo de Erza hacia el peli rosa.

Mira: es posible-dijo esta mientras volteaba a ver a Erza comiéndose un pastel de fresa junto a el nuevo integrante del gremio.

Lucy: no sé, estoy preocupada el maestro no ha dicho nada verdad-preguntó está a la albina.

Mira: no, el maestro sabe que Natsu es fuerte, lo que más le preocupa es la factura de los daños que tendrá que pagar el gremio…por destrucción a la propiedad-dijo la albina mientras consolaba al gatito.

En la entrada de la ciudad de Fiore se puede ver a un peli rosa con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, este caminaba lentamente mientras en su mente miles de cosas pasaban entre ellas excusas para no mostrar su ojo…todavía.

Natsu Pov: mmmm se me ocurren tantas cosas que no se cual decir…además no creo que mis mentiras lo engañen al él ese viejo es más espabilado de lo que la gente piensa, pero conociéndolo no me preguntara nada…y ella no sé cómo reaccionar cuando la veo-pensó este refriéndose a Makarov en primer lugar y a una pelirroja en segundo.

Pero con nada más en mente el Dragon Slayer se dirigió hacia su gremio.

Volviendo al gremio se puede ver como la fiesta sigue, hasta que la puerta de este se abrió haciendo exaltar a todos, pero más en concreto a dos mujeres y un gato azul.

Happy: ¡NATSUUU!-grito este con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se tiraba a abrazar al peli rosa mientras este sonreía al ver a su amigo/hijo venir hacia él.

Lucy/Mira: Natsu-susurraron ambas mientras sentían estas como la preocupación se iba poco a poco de ellas, bueno eso hasta que vieron el parche en el ojo de Natsu.

Natsu: que pasó Happy-le dijo esta al gato con una sonrisa de padre protector mientras este se tiraba más a llorar.

Happy: Natsu, nuca vuelvas a irte así-dijo el pequeño gatito con su meñique estirado cosa que Natsu capto.

Natsu: bien, es una promesa Happy-dijo este mientras que cruzaba su meñique con el Happy, para seguido caminar y sentarse en la barra junto a Lucy bajo la mirada de todo el gremio.

Mira: eh Hola Natsu-dijo esta con su típica sonrisa.

Lucy: Donde estabas, nos tenías muy preocupadas-le dijo la rubia.

Cana: hola Natsu "hip"-dijo la castaña.

Natsu: jeje lo siento chicas, pero digamos que me encontré con un buen amigo-dijo este recordando a Madara.

Mira: amigo?-dijo esta con un tanto de intriga.

Lucy: y por qué el parche Natsu-inquirió la rubia.

Gray: ¡SI POR QUE EL PARCHE FLAMITA, PARA TAPAR TU HORRENDA CARA!-grito el mago de hielo haciendo a varia personas reír, además de esperar la reacción de Natsu cosa que nuca llego.

Natsu: pues el parche solo digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente-dijo este mientras se tocaba con su mano su nuca.

Mira: qué clase de accidente-pregunto esta, ella lo sabía algo había cambiado en Natsu y la albina rezaba que fuera para su bien.

Natsu: nada fue un tanto tonto-dijo este restándole importancia mientras Happy ya más calmado se sentó a la par de Natsu.

Mira: bueno ya no importa quieres algo de beber-dijo está volviendo a su personalidad normal.

Natsu: mmm jugo-dijo este.

Happy: yo leche Mira-dijo este levantando su patita hasta que cierto personaje de color naranja cansado debido al jaleo se acercó a la barra notando como ya todos los asientos estaban ocupados, hasta que vio al gatito azul bebiéndose su leche sentado junto a Natsu.

Jet: Happy quítate de ahí que tengo set y quiero que mira me dé algo de beber-dijo este pero a Natsu no le gusto el tono que este uso con su hijo/amigo.

Happy con una mirada triste comenzó a levantarse mientras Mira, Lucy y Cana veían a Jet con malos ojos, bueno hasta que cierto peli rosa decidió intervenir nadie le hablaba así a Happy y era hora de que eso cambiara en el gremio.

Natsu: no te levantes Happy-le dijo Natsu al pequeño Gato.

Happy: per Natsu-cuestiono el gatito.

Natsu: quien llego primero-pregunto el peli rosa al gato parlante.

Happy: yo-dijo este.

Natsu: ves, no tienes que quitarte por que este inútil de lo pide así que…quédate sentado-le dijo este al gatito quien miro a Natsu como el mayor héroe del mundo.

Jet: ¡EH QUE TE PASA NATSU, Y TU QUITATE HAPPY!-le grito este haciendo estremecer al gatito.

Natsu: que no me oíste, si te quieres sentar ven y trata de quitarme a mí pero te lo advierto….hoy no estoy de humor para tratar con basuras-hablo este de forma amenazante mientras Jet empezaba a sudar y Mira, Cana, Lucy y Happy estaban expectantes en verdad ese era Natsu.

Jet: maldito Natsu-refunfuño este.

Natsu: dijiste algo-pregunto este detuvo con el tono anterior.

Jet: que importa, Mira dame una cerveza ya quiero irme de aquí-le dijo este a la albina.

Mira: Lo siento Jet pero se acabó y la que queda es para Cana-dijo esta mientras le entregaba su jugo a Natsu.

Natsu: Gracias Mira-dijo este para seguido beber de su bebida.

Jet: entonces jugo-dijo este mientras mira asentía.

Natsu: Mira me guardas TODO EL jugo que falte-dijo este mientras Jet enfurecía.

Mira: claro Natsu, ya no hay jugo Jet-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Jet: pero que, solo porque Natsu lo dice, que eres su criada o su puta personal cuál de las do…-pero Jet no pudo seguir por el puño de fuego que fue conectado a su mandíbula.

Natsu: vuelve a hablarle de esa manera a Mira, Happy, Lucy o incluso Cana y te juro Sarasuke que conocerás el infierno en persona-dijo este en tono amenazante mientras sus puños se cubrían de fuego.

Jet: que demonios te pasa Natsu-le dijo este al peli rosa.

Natsu: lo que pasa es que me harte de tu estúpida arrogancia, si por lo menos fueras útil para el gremio pero desde que te conozco siempre has vivido bajo las faldas de Levy y no solo tú, si no también ese otro inútil-dijo esta vez refiriéndose a Droy.

Levy: vamos Natsu cálmate, tu sabes cómo es Jet-dijo está tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Natsu: discúlpate con Mira-le dijo este a Jet.

Jet: que-fue la respuesta de él peli naranja.

Natsu: discúlpate con Mira-dijo mientras volvía a encender sus puños y Jet se hacía hacia atrás.

Levy: vamos Natsu no fue tan serio lo que Jet hizo-volvió a decir la pequeña amante de los libros mientras que todo el gremio estaba viendo expectantes la pequeña pelea.

Natsu: tu deberías ser la primera con la que debería disculparse-dijo este mientras Levy guardaba silencio.

Lucy: porque con Levy Natsu-dijo la rubia un poco preocupada de que pasara a mayores este pequeño confronta miento.

Natsu: porque desde que se fundó Shadow Gear todos sabemos que la que hace el mayor trabajo es Levy, mientras que el resto de inútiles "cof" Jet "cof" Droy "cof" lo único que hacen es esconderse, además de que quien gana menos o la que se lleva menos porcentaje del dinero ganado es Levy-dijo esto mientras Jet guardaba silencio.

Mira: ya, está bien Natsu no pasa nada deja que Levy se lleve a Droy vale-dijo está tratando de calmar a Natsu.

Natsu: está bien pero que se disculpe primero-dijo este mientras que Jet sudaba.

Jet: lo…lo siento Mira-san discúlpeme por favor-dijo este ya listo para marcharse pero a Natsu eso no le basto.

Natsu: discúlpate con Mira…de rodillas-dijo este mientras que Jet veía a Natsu como si estuviera loco y la mayoría boquiabiertos.

Gray: oye flamita no te pases-dijo Gray quien trato de defender a Jet, pero no funciono.

Natsu: No te metas Gray esto no te incumbe, de rodillas rápido discúlpate-fue la respuesta de él peli rosa.

Jet se arrodillo, este se sentía avergonzado, humillado y muchas otras cosas más pero el miedo le ganaba algo le decía que si no hacia lo que el peli rosa decía le iba a ir muy mal pero al ver a Natsu al ojo lo corroboro, Jet se sintió como si fuera una oveja y Natsu fuera un gran Dragon listo para matarlo y después comerlo.

Jet: lo siento Mira-dijo este con lágrimas, jamás en su vida se sintió tan humillado como esa vez.

Jellal: ya basta, él no es tu compañero de gremio-dijo este interviniendo.

Natsu: jamás veré a este bastardo como mi compañero-dijo Natsu para seguido hacerle una señal a Happy y que este se montara en su hombro.

Erza había presenciado parte del jaleo y algo le decía a ella que no debía intervenir, eso porque en parte las cosas que Natsu dijo eran ciertas pero a la pelirroja le preocupaba que "Jellal se dejara llevar y le diera una paliza a Natsu" si claro como si eso fuera a pasar.

Natsu noto como Erza venia hacia ellos y el Dragon Slayer al verla tan radiante solo pudo morderse el labio, él no quería verla ni mucho menos hablarle aún no se sentía preparado y ese dolor en su pecho volvía, pero algo extraño paso el Dragon Slayer al voltearse a ver a Mirajane sintió como ese dolor en su pecho se aligeraba un poco.

Natsu: gracias por todo Mira, ya nos vamos despídete Happy-dijo este mientras el pequeño gato movía su patita y le decía adiós a todos, pero nadie se percató de ese ligero sonrojo de él Dragon Slayer al despedirse de la peliblanca.

Mira Pov: Natsu-pensó esta mientras un ligero color rosa tenía sus mejillas, no creyó posible que ese hombre de cabellos rosados hiciera tanto solo para defenderla.

Mientras que el maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar se percató de ese cambio en uno de sus hijos.

Makarov: solo espero que hagas lo correcto Natsu-susurro este mientras que el al igual que todo el gremio veían expectantes las acciones de Natsu, y como este se marchaba.

Al día siguiente.

Eran las 7am y el gremio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una hermosa Albina que como siempre atendía la barra del gremio, además de Biska y Alzakc que hace tan solo unos minutos habían llegado de completar su misión, y la peli verde estaba muy concentrada hablando con la Albina, hasta que la puerta se abrió y un peli rosa con un parche en su ojo izquierdo entraba bostezando acompañado de un gato azul.

Mira: hola Natsu-dijo esta apenas entro el Dragon Slayer.

Natsu: Hola Mira, Happy ve al tablón ya sabes y escoge un trabajo que paguen bien iré a hablar con Mira-dijo este mientras el gato azul hacia caso y este se dirigía hacia la barra.

Mira: por qué tan temprano Natsu-pregunto esta al ver como el peli rosa se acercaba.

Natsu: ah, es que quiero hacer un trabajo y si vengo tarde los demás se llevaran los mejores-dijo este mientras se sentaba.

Mira: y que clase de trabajo harás Natsu-pregunto la albina.

Natsu: mmm le dije a Happy que escogiera una que paguen bien…ah hola Biska, Alzakc-dijo este percatándose de los tiradores del gremio.

Biska/Alzakc: Hola Natsu-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Mira: este Natsu…no esperaras a Lucy para ir de misión-dijo tratando de no tomarle importancia a la respuesta del peli rosa.

Natsu: no creo que ella quiera venir, además tiene pago este mes en su pensiona sí que no-dijo este mientras veían como el gato azul volvía volando con 3 carteles.

Happy: Natsu no sabía cuál de estos traer asa que traje estos 2-dijo el gato azul mientras depositaba los 2 carteles frente a él.

Natsu: bien, entonces…hagamos ambos, a ver que dicen…haber derrotar a una criatura extraña que ronda por los bosques de al parecer es un ciudad lejana, veamos el segundo derrotar a un gremio oscuro que aterroriza un pequeño pueblo cerca de Oak Town-dijo este mientras los recogía y le sonreía a su hijo/amigo.

Mira: estas seguro Natsu, son 2 trabajos y un poco peligrosos con un gremio oscuro no se juego además también está el cansancio…no ocuparas ayuda mejor espera a Lucy o si quieres…si quieres yo te acompaño-dijo esta sonrojada mientras que Biska alzaba su ceja derecha, jamás había visto a Mira hacia y su intuición le decía que ahí pasaba algo.

Natsu: bueno ahora que lo mencionas quizás sí pero, en verdad quieres venir conmigo bueno digo son 2 trabajos que tardaran mínimo uno días-dijo este mientras algo dentro de él se movió al pensar en la posibilidad de que la Albina lo acompañara.

Mira: claro no hay problema además hace años que no hago un trabajo y quiero Salir a estirar un poco pero mmm quien me cubrirá en la barra-dijo esto último desilusionada, es cierto se había olvidado de ese detalle.

Biska: si quieres yo te cubro, solo es una semana máximo cierto-dijo esta mientras le guiñaba a mira y esta le susurraba un gracias.

Happy: si Mira nos acompañara genial-celebro el gato azul mientras Natsu y Mira sonreían ambos viéndose a los ojos, pero no duro mucho debido a que ambos apartaron su vista y Biska noto ese rubor que cubría el rostro de sus amigos.

Mira: bien deja alisto mis cosas no tardo-dijo mientras salía rápidamente salía del gremio para ir a preparar su maleta, todo con una sonrisa y ese rubor que no se le quito durante un tiempo.

Natsu: vamos Happy, esperemos a Mira afuera del gremio-dijo este mientras el felino asentía.

Biska: al parecer tienes razón Mira Natsu ha cambiado, bien creo que es momento de cubrir a una amiga-dijo esta mientras volteaba a ver a Alzakc.

Alzakc: bien lo entiendo te ayudare-dijo este derrotado.

Habían pasado 10 minutos en los que Natsu espero a la albina, hasta que por fin la noto y este al verla volvió a sentir eso en su pecho, como ese dolor que tenía poco a poco se iba, la peli blanca iba con unos shorts un tanto apretados, una camisa blanca y sobre este una jaquet de cuero mientras que estaba usaba unos zapatos bajos y Natsu al ver esa imagen solo puedo pensar una cosa.

Natsu Pov: Mira es…Mira es…hermosa-pensó este.

Mira: listo Natsu vamos-dijo está feliz mientras que Natsu solo asintió y este observaba detenidamente a Mira que iba delante de él.

Así ambos partieron a su misión, pero quien sabe quizás en esos días algo cambie entre la albina y el peli rosa.

Happy: ¡ESPERENME!-grito el felino al notar como Natsu y Mira se iban…sin acordarse de él.

Pero muchas personas sin saberlo ese día se llevaría a cabo una reunión del consejo Mágico donde se discutiría la extraña anomalía que surgió cerca de Magnolia hace aproximadamente una semana, a ese fenómeno se le conocería como el "Agujero negro".

Mientras que dentro de una cueva que se encuentra cerca de un volcán podemos ver como un gran Dragon rojo se despierta de su letargo alarmado, este Dragon es como conocido como Igneel el Rey Dragon del fuego.

Igneel: creo que se me olvidó mencionarle algo a Natsu pero que era, si mi memoria no me falla las últimas palabras que le dije fue sobre cuando un Dragon Slayer es rechazado por la pareja a la que ama mmm también mencione a la soledad mmm ah que importa no fue como si se me hubiera olvido decirle que la única forma de que un Dragon Slayer salga de la soledad es teniendo más de una pareja y que estas en verdad lo amen jajajaja pero que estoy pensando Natsu con su harem jaja el día que vea eso…le diré a esa amargada de Grandine que siento algo por ella jajaja-reía el gran Dragon de fuego sin saber que eso mismo que el menciono…estaba pasando.

Espero que les gustara, mientras que la conti no se cuando estara pero espero subirla pronto quizas para el otro fin se semana ademas de decriles que la primera en uniser al harem sera Mira pero nose si deberia ahcer que se unan rapido al harem o hacer a largo tiempo digan como les gustaria y el orden en que se unirean sera mas o menos asi, ademas de que piesan deberia haber lemon en el proximo cap o por lomenos un lime que dicen?


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que les guste ahora respondere review:

caballerooscuro117: si creo que Yukino iria mejor see creo si la incluire en el harem y gracias por comentar jeje.

joakiiin-14: con eso si Natsu si le ganara a jellal sin etherion pero solo dire que durante ese arco un enemigo que siesta ala altura de Natsu aparecera y este se vera obligado a comer el etherion pero ya no spileo mas jeje y gracias por el comentario.

Raymondarmuelles: see pero creo que no xD la historia ira un poco lenta en los primeros caps pero espero mas adelante que si se extiendan.

minato scarlet: si solo digamos en esa personalidad fue mas que todo culpa de Madara xD gracias por cometar y espero que te guste el cap

matyuxx3: aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que te guste y laconti de este espero que este para la otra semana.

treeofsakuras:creo que te complacere en este cap pero no por lo del lemon xD ese sera para mas adelante quizas cuando las dos misiones de Natsu terminen y gracias por comentar.

Zafir09: hola y gracias por el comentario mientras que no se si meter a Wendy en elharem eso debido a eso quiero que entre Natsu y Wendy haya una relacion mas como padre e hija pero a un nose hay k ver como avanza la historia.

alexzero: gracias por comentar jaja y me gusto esa palabra "compañero potencial" jeje esta genial

dante kamiya:con lo del harem aun nose pero hay que ver como este avanza y gracias por comentar.

qwerty: si Natsu tendra todas las variantes del Sharingan solo que las que mas le costaran seran el kamui y el Susanoo gracias por comentar.

eudog3: vaya gracias jeje y si ya estoy esperando escribir la paliza jeje sera tan humillante kukukuku y gracias por el comentario.

miguelpuentedejesus: hola amigo y como dicen mejor tarde que nunca espero que disfrutes el cap.

Renuncia de derechos: ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto me pertenecen estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores

Capitulo 3: Así se destruye un gremio oscuro

Natsu y Mira caminaban hacia su primer trabajo, hace unos minutos los tres se habían bajado del tren para el disgusto de Mira y la felicidad de Natsu pero se preguntaran por que Mira estaba disgustada bueno eso fue porque en todo el camino el Dragon Slayer paso recostado en las piernas de Mira mientras esta le hacía mimos en el cabello.

Natsu: por fin como odio los trenes-dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientas Happy que descansaba en su cabeza levantaba su mano como forma de aprobación.

Mira: entonces Natsu nuestro primer trabajo será el de encargarnos del gremio oscuro-hablo Mira un tanto nerviosa.

Mira Pov: como rayos se me fue a olvidar que desde lo de...Lisanna ya no puedo hacer magia-pensó un poco preocupada de serle una molestia a Natsu en vez de ayudarlo.

Natsu: si iremos allí primero-dijo este pero no pudo evitar voltear un poco su cabeza y ver a Mira, pero de lo que no se percató el Dragon Slayer fue que la albina durante todo el camino no quito su vista del pelirrosa y ese último acto de este la hizo sonreír.

Mira Pov: Natsu se volteo para verme jeje quizás al final las cartas si estén a mi favor-pensó esta.

Así pasó el resto del viaje entre charlas causales de las dos personas y unos cuantos "se gustan" de cierto gato volador que hicieron sonrojar a la peculiar pareja de la chica de pelo blanco y al chico de pelo rosa.

Mientras tanto en una cueva lejana, muy lejana de Fiore cierto personaje planeaba sus oscuros planes en contra de este nuevo mundo.

¿?: Maldición aun no me he recuperado pero por la información de Zetzu este es un mundo diferente al de las naciones elementales-hablo un pelinegro con un peculiar ojo purpura y otro rojo, bueno hasta que cierto ser extraño con una parte blanca y otra negra salía del suelo.

Zetzu: todo esta listo...Obito-sama al parecer estamos en un lugar llamado Eartland en el reino de Petgrand o algo así por el estilo-dijo la planta.

Obito: un nuevo mundo...un mundo sin Uzumaki ni nadie para entrometerse podemos hacer de nuevo el mundo que Madara quería pero sin los bijus ahhh maldición-dijo el Uchiha era cierto estaban en un nuevo mundo, un mundo sin bijus así no podía crear al Juubi para lanzar el Genjutsu a la luna.

Zetzu: por eso no hay problema Obito-sama al parecer en este mundo hay seres que rivalizan con los biju...los dragones y los demonios de Zeref y al parecer en este mundo habita la magia pero lo he evaluado y no parece ser un problema, debido a que los magos que he evaluado no corresponde mucho al rango de un Genin o máximo un Chunnin-dijo el extraño ser.

Obito: bien es hora de empezar y lo primero será hacernos con este reino, es hora de que Akatsuki renazca en un nuevo mundo y esta vez no habrá nadie que se entrometa, también debemos empezar en encontrar aliados-dijo el Uchiha mientras que en cierto lugar un Dragon Slayer pelirrosa estornudaba.

Zetzu: ya estoy en ello Obito-sama-con esas palabras el extraño ser fusionándose con la tierra desapareciendo.

Volviendo con Natsu y Mira

Mira: estas bien Natsu-pregunto esta al oírlo estornudar dos veces.

Natsu: si Mira debe ser que alguien habla de mí, más bien apresurémonos ya veo la pequeña aldea del encargo-hablo este mientras Mira asentía ambos corrían hacia el pequeño pueblo.

Así ambos llegaron a la aldea de Noruyima y como buenos magos al primer lugar que ambos fueron fue a la alcaldía donde al parecer un hombre gordo llamado Héctor era el alcalde de la pequeña aldea.

Mira: así que hace cuanto que los atormenta este gremio oscuro Héctor-san-pregunto Mira mientras bebía algo de café que les trajo la secretaria pero antes de que esta bebiera Natsu la detuvo.

Natsu: Mira no bebes eso-dijo serio mientras miraba al alcalde con una mirada de muerte haciendo a este sudar.

Mira: en por que Natsu-pregunto esta.

Natsu: en el café hay un poderoso fármaco imposible de oler para un humano normal jeje pero yo no soy normal...en muchos aspectos-dijo este refiriéndose tanto hacer Dragon Slayer como a su Rinnegan.

Héctor: este...bueno yo-balbuceaba el obeso hombre mientras Natsu encendía su puño derecho y añadiéndole un poco se chacra a su llama esta se empezaba a ver más amenazante.

Natsu: si no respondes en 5 segundos ten por seguro que en ese tiempo estarás gritando ayúdenme envuelto en llamas-simple y amenazante tal y como Madara le enseño.

Mira: etto...Héctor-san por favor explíquese que creo que mi compañera habla muy enserio-dijo está nerviosa de que Natsu cometiera una tontería.

Héctor: bien yo...el pueblo esta aliado con el gremio oscuro y nos dedicamos a...a exportar magas bonitas a cambio de...dinero-dijo este mientras que Natsu al escuchar eso enfurecía.

Natsu: cuantas-dijo en un tono serio.

Héctor: eh-fue lo único que salió de su boca, mientras que Happy saltaba de la cabeza de Natsu con una mirada de miedo y sorpresa al igual que la Albina.

Natsu: cuantas mujeres le habéis dado a ese gremio oscuro-dijo tranquilo demasiado tranquilo.

Héctor: unas...unas 22 la última fue una niña de unos 15 años con el pelo azul y un gato parecido a ese solo que blanco.

Natsu: donde están esas 22 chicas eh ¡DONDE ESTAN MALDITO!-rugió Natsu mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre.

Mira: Natsu basta-dijo esta mientras pensaba que esto se estaba llendo de las mano claro que ella estaba enojada y tenía ganas de estrangular a ese tipo pero esa no era una opción verdad.

Natsu: ¡DIME DONDE ESTAN ESOS BASTARDOS!-volvió a gritar el pelirosa mientras que sus llamas empezaban a envolver al hombre.

Héctor: hacia el norte en una pequeña cueva pero no me mates lo hice por el pueblo lo hice por el-dijo el hombre mientras lágrimas de terror de asomaban por sus ojos.

Natsu: no me jodas de que perdóname debería quemarte vivo en este instante…sabes creo que eso hare-dijo el pelirrosa mientras se quitaba por un momento su parche sin mostrarle su ojo a Mira y a Happy.

Mira: Natsu que harás-dijo esta.

Natsu: dime también le ibas hacer eso a mi compañera, responde bien si no morirás.

Héctor: si-fue la simple respuesta que dio, el obeso hombre pensó que con esa respuesta se salvaría je vaya imbécil quizás con el viejo Natsu habría funcionado pero no este no era el viejo Natsu.

Natsu: bien solo diré esto nadie lastima a mi Mira...AMATERASU-de repente una llama negra cubrió al tipo este empezó a gritar.

Héctor: aaaa ayuda que es esto ese ojo que es ese ojo aaaa.

Mira: Natsu-susurro esta no por que estuviera afectada por que Natsu literalmente cocino a ese tipo si ni por sus palabras " mi Mira" mientras que la albina se sonrojo pero sin duda no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Natsu: tú lo escuchaste cierto-le hablo Natsu a la secretaria mientras esta con miedo asentía.

Secretaria: gracias en verdad gracias hace tiempo sabía lo que ese maldito hacia pero por miedo no dije nada gracias-dijo la secretaria con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

Natsu: de nada ah y el fuego negro no traten de apagarlo, se apagara solo en 7 días y por nada lo toquen bien ahora vamos a por ese gremio oscuro-dijo este al momento de darse vuela y ver a Mira sonrojada pero en verdad que el Dragon Slayer no se esperaba lo que sucedió después.

Mira al ver que Natsu se volteaba se dijo ahora o nunca así que esta al ver a Natsu dirigiéndose hacia donde ella un rápido arrebato le robo un beso al Dragon Slayer y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar la secretaria se sonrojo, la mandíbula de Happy cayó al suelo, Héctor bueno pues seguía quemándose y Natsu entre le sorpresa y todo reacciono como se esperaba este profundizo el beso mientras que sus brazos pararon en la cintura de la albina y si al parecer el lado Dragon de Natsu tomo el control y ese beso de un momento a otro se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas que debido al bendito o debería decir maldito aire ambos se separaron.

Mira: me gustas Natsu-dijo están con un sonrojo mientras se abrazaba al Dragon Slayer esperando su respuesta.

Natsu: Mira jeje al parecer lo que paso con Erza me abrió los ojos y he visto que en este mundo ella no es la última ni la única mujer que ahí y últimamente me siento muy a gusto con variad personas entre ellas tú y Lucy así que creo que ese amor que tengo por Erza nunca se ira pero en vez de eso creo que ese amor se dividió en varios y tú eres una de ellas así que Mira creo tú, Erza y Lucy me gustan es raro no sé cómo paso solo...-pero la albina paro a Natsu en mitad de su revelación amorosa.

Mira: Natsu solo cállate y bésame una vez más-dijo esta con un tono dulce y atrevido muy propio de ella.

Natsu: un placer mi amada demonio-con esas palabras ambos retomaron su beso de hace unos minutos su caliente beso.

Happy: se gussssstan-dijo el gato ya recuperándose del shock.

Mira: jeje si Happy es cierto pero Natsu debemos hablar sobre eso de que también te guste Lucy-dijo esta mientras lo volvía a besar mientras a Natsu esas palabras le sonaron a problemas.

Ya había pasado una hora y Natsu solo se encontraba frente a la cueva.

Natsu: me costó hacer que Mira accediera a dejarme venir solo pero bueno alguien tenía que quedarse a hacerse cargo de cuidar la villa en estos momentos y de explicarles a los aldeanos de lo que paso con el alcalde además de que me quiero encargar de estos bastardos por mí mismo-dijo este mientras se mordía el pulgar, hacia unas extrañas marcas con las manos y después con su palma golpeaba al suelo para que una nube de humo apareciera.

¿?: Nos llamó Natsu-sama-dijo una voz femenina.

¿?: Espero que sea para algo divertido-dijo otra voz esta vez masculina.

Natsu: jeje si Dextor, Hinami esta vez ocupo su ayuda para acabar de unos bastardos.

Al decirlo las nubes de humo desaparecieron para mostrar a dos lobos cubiertos de llamas; la loba llamada Hinami media por lo menos metro ochenta con una gran cola, a esto adornado con una pelaje blanco y llamas de este mismo color.

Mientras que el lobo llamado Dextor era negro, media unos dos metros con dientes afilados y llamas de color naranja vivo cubriéndolo.

Dextor: jejeje me gusta cómo suena eso-dijo este mientras llamas cubrían su pelaje esta vez pareciendo que este estaba compuesto se llamas.

Dentro de la cueva había unos 30 magos entre ellos el jefe del gremio Lader Blader nombre del gremio oscuro mientras que su líder era Fletzer más conocido como "El bombardero" por su magia explosiva.

Fletzer: bien listos para exportar la mercancía-dijo este pero de pronto la puerta de acero que cubría la entrada de la cueva salió volando y la vista que tuvieron los 30 magos los hizo cagarse del miedo un tipo con dos lobos o perros de fuego a cada lado, ese ojo morado extraño que gritaba dolor a eso sumándole que el hombre tenía una extraña arma que era como una hoz y su ese era el gunbai de Madara al parecer fue el ultimo regalo para su alumno de una semana.

Natsu: listos para morir escorias-dijo este.

Dextor: a matar Natsu-pregunto le lobo cubierto de llamas.

Natsu: si...a matar-dijo este.

Muchos viajeros juraron que cerca de una villa de Oak Town se escucharon extraños gritos provenientes de una cueva y si supieran lo que allí estaba pasando.

Se ve a Natsu atacando a vario con su Karyuu no Hoko o su gunbai mientras sus lobos atacan a traición mordiendo los cuellos de los magos oscuros o hasta arrancándoles por partes cada miembro de su cuerpo, 20 así cayeron 20 magos pero hacían falta 10 entre ellos su líder.

Natsu: lo bueno de tener chacra elemental de viento es que mis Jutsus Katon se descontrolan haciendo un informó jeje sobrevivan a esto-dijo Natsu mientras un clon aparecía a la par de él.

Muy pronto este apareció ambos Natsus empezaron hacer sellos de mano, mientras que ambos lobos veían que ninguno de esos magos atacaran a su amo en medio de su técnica.

Natsu: Dragon Slayer Style: Karyuu no katon denon oni endan- al gritar eso todo el gremio oscuro se fue a la mierda una gran llama roja de unos 5 metros fue lanzada a eso sumándole que Natsu uso tanto energía mágica como chacra y nuestro Dragon Slayer descubrió que al hacer esto sus llamas eran mucho más potentes además de duraderas pero la técnica del Natsu no era solo una gran llama, si no que Natsu gracias al chara viento logro moldear el fuego para que tomara la forma de las fauces de un Dragon listas la para decorar a su presa.

Hinami: vaya genial Natsu-sama-dijo la loba blanca asombrada.

Dextor: me quito el sombrero-dijo este al ver que ninguno de los 10 magos sobrevivió.

Natsu: si jeje lo malo es que ocupo practicar mas con esa técnica gasto la mayoría de mi energía mágica y mi chacra jeje me quedan como 10% de cada uno.

Pero Natsu allí lo noto una niña acurrucada temblando junto con su gato blanco al parecer ambas inconscientes.

Natsu: por lo menos se ven a salvo-dijo este mientras se acerca a la chuca y esta entre abría los ojos al ver a Natsu y toda las destrucción que este había causado.

¿?: Tú hiciste esto-pregunto la joven con cansancio.

Natsu: si pero tranquila vine a ayudar me llamo Natsu y tu ¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto este.

¿?: Wendy me llamo Wendy y ella es Charle-dijo refiriéndose a la gata.

Natsu: bien Wendy-san te llevare a la aldea cercana allí está mi...novia y mi gago allí te ayudaremos vale-dijo este mientras la alzaba estilo princesa.

Wendy: vale-susurro mientras caía inconsciente con Charle en sus brazos.

Dextor: limpiamos un poco el desorden Natsu-pregunto el lobo.

Natsu: si- con esas palabras Natsu se volvió a poner su parche y guardando su gunbai fue rumbo a la aldea donde Mira y Happy lo esperaba con Wendy en brazos.

Hasta aqui el cap espero que les guste y si lo dire mi animal favorito es el lobo xD gracias por leer y doble gracias a los que comentan


End file.
